Why?
by luvtoushirou14
Summary: Okay, now why is officially a collection of drabbleshorts. huh...now I have to come up with more. IchiHitsu, of course, enjoy! #-discontinued-
1. Why?

Hello people! I love the paring IchiHitsu, so I finally decided to write a fanfic about them. It's my first IchiHitsu ever and my first yaoi attempt ever. Please be nice with the reviews. Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: No one believes I own Bleach or it's characters, so why should you? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shirou-chan!" Ichigo sang as he Shunpo-ed through Seireitei to visit his favorite taichou in Tenth division office. As soon as he got in the office, he was met by his boyfriend's ice cold death stare. Ichigo just shook it off and walked up to his desk which was covered with stacks of paperwork. There was a huge pile that seemed to be the 'finished' pile, but there was an undone pile that was twice the size.

"Don't call me Shirou-chan" Hitsugaya said, not looking up from the pile he was tackling. "Understand?"

"Okay" Ichigo smirked as Hitsugaya looked up to give him a suspicious look, then return to his work. "I won't call you Shirou-chan...Toushi-kun"

"Toushi-kun?" Hitsugaya put his brush down and turned to the now smiling orange-haired boy. He blinked twice.

"Yeah, I'll call you Toushi. It sounds better than 'Shirou-chan' anyway." Hitsugaya frowned.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou"

"Why?"

"Because I'd prefer you call me that"

"Why?"

"Because you have to address me as a captain" He was starting to lose patience.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?" Ichigo blinked and moved closer and Hitsugaya's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Just because! That's why!"

Ichigo just blinked again and moved closer so his face was a few inches away from Hitsugaya's, whose usually calm expression was mixed with anger and frustration.

"Why?"

That did it "Kurosa-mmph?!" Ichigo quickly pressed his lips against Toushirou's, stopping him before he could go off on the him.

"Uhh..." Totally speechless

"Toushi-kun it is then." Ichigo smiled down at hte clearly surprised boy, then, in one move, snatched the boy out of his seat and into his arms.

"Kurosaki, put me d-"

"Time for a work break. Why? Just because. That's why." He said playfully. Ichigo then walked the little captain over to the tenth divistion couch, laid him down, and attacked him in a horny frenzy.

**Five minutes later...or something like that...**

"Hahahahaha..." Matsumoto giggled as she made her way to the tenth divison. "That thing Renji did with the rubber ducky, the cup of water, and the bowl of uncooked lima beans was SWEEEET! What's his secret?Hmmm"

As Matsumoto walked in the office, she got the shock of her druken night, Ichigo going crazy on her taichou on her favorite napping place. Ichigo jumped off of the young captain and started searching the floor for his abandoned T-shirt and Hitsugaya stood up, his whole face lit up red.

"Taichou? What just happened?" Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared back at each other for a moment before turning to the big-busted woman in front of them.

"...why?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yeah, I know. Sappy, kinda expected ending. But that was my first IchiHitsu, sooo...review!


	2. What?

Yo! People have been asking for Why to have a second chap so here it is. Now why might be a collection of drabble shorts. Maybe. Well hope you like it.

--

"…Toushi-kun?"

Hitsugaya blinked and turned to see a very curious looking Strawberry standing behind him. Emphasis on 'curious'. Whenever Ichigo had that look, that 'I'm about to bug you out with a stupid and unnecessary question' look on his face, it always meant badly for the young taichou.

"What is it?"

For once while he was in Human World he was actually relaxing. And not the stuck up type of relaxing, the 'sit back and don't give a damn about anything else' type of relaxing. But now his orange strawberry was trying to disturb the peace.

"…wanna do it?"

"What!?"

"Come on. There's no one around. Let's do it here..."

Hitsugaya just stared at his boyfriend in shock but started blushing when he felt the berry's arms wrap their selves around his waist

"N-no Kurosaki! What do you think you're doing?"

Let me explain this to you. Hitsugaya was just minding his own business relaxing… on the roof of Orihime's house. Who knew how long Ichigo's mind (and mine) have been in the gutter, but on the roof!?

"What? Come on Toushi, it'll be fun."

Who knew Ichigo was like that? Well, Hitsugaya has been with him for a while so it wasn't THAT big of a shock, but still. He tried to pry Ichigo's arms off of him while at the same time fighting back the bright red blush growing on his face. There's no way he would even CONSIDER this…not even for Ichigo.

"If for some reason you get me to, what if someone sees us? If anyone looks close enough..."

"Free show? What the fu-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before Ichigo grabbed him and forced him into a long moan-inducing kiss. Ichigo always had a way of shutting his little Toushi-kun up, and he liked it, very much.

"Toushi…"

"….."

Toushi dazed off. His strawberry grinned mischievously. Time to make his move. When Ichigo made a grab for his pants zipper his hand was suddenly caught by Hitsugaya's smaller hand.

"Aw, come on"

"…."

"..uh-oh" _Did I upset him?_

"Ichigo. I've been wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"You've been….very inappropriate lately. I can't get any peace without worrying about you and you r nasty thoughts." Ichigo blinked at his words then grinned again

"It's hard to keep my hands off of you. You're just-"

The white-haired taichou grabbed the orange-haired baka strawberry and in a few seconds was lying on top of him, their lips locked tight. No doubt Ichigo was loving it, but was slightly disappointed when they broke up due to lack of air.

"Now…this oughta keep your thoughts at bay for a while"

"..wow Toushi…you're naughty."

After this Ichigo would have another thing to add to his "I got Toushi-kun to do" list. Orihime was wondering why she was hearing strange noises coming from the roof. If only she would've checked out instead of LEAVING her house to find Ichigo.

"Hey! Rangiku-san!" Orihime ran up to Matsumoto who was searching desperately for her taichou.

"Hey Inoue! Have you seen Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"No. I was just gonna ask if you've seen Kurosaki-kun."

"That's funny. I wonder if…"

"If what?"

"…hehehe..."

"What? Come on!"

They began walking back to Orihime's place, assuming that Hitsugaya was there since they could suddenly feel his reiatsu coming from that direction As soon as they walked in they saw a smiling Ichigo lying on his back on the floor and a smirking Hitsugaya lying on the couch.

"Hey Taichou!...uh…what happened?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and began to drift back to sleep and Hitsugaya began to do the same. Matsumoto blinked in confusion and walked up to him

"..uh…" Hitsugaya opened one eye to look at her

"What?"

--

There! Done! Sooo…reviews highly accepted.


	3. How?

A/N: Okay

A/N: Okay! Drabble number three for Why!! The funny gets funnier! Sorry it took so long to update this thing, but I finally did it! On with number three!! Just wait, I'll have number four updated sooner than this. R an R please.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhh!!"

Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole of Seireitei shook like an earthquake. Even Zaraki Kenpachi was shaken up and Kuchiki Byakuya stood wide eyed at the anger in the strawberry's voice. Oh damn. Ichigo is pissed.

"DAMN HIM!!"

"..calm down Ichi….please..?"

Ichigo's voice was so loud and….loud that it was able to surprise, and maybe even scare, Hitsugaya Toushirou himself. He stood next to the flaming carrot-top who looked ready to explode.

"OKAY! I'LL CALM DOWN!...But first you have to tell me…..WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"

**FLASH**

"_Toushirou!" Ichigo walked into tenth division office_

"_Hey Ichi hic Ichi hic hi you!" A drunk Matsumoto greeted the now confused strawberry._

"_What's going on in there?" He walked further inside the room looking for his little Toushi and he found him, only doing the one thing he had hoped never to see._

"_What the-Renji!?"_

_The room was filled with drunk idiots but the biggest idiot in question was laying on top of Toushirou, trying to kiss him. That was enough to piss Ichigo off, but when he succeeded all hell broke loose._

"_Renji! Get the hell off of him!" Renji looked up just in time to catch the sight of Ichigo's punching him in the face and knocking him off the boy._

"…_I-Ichigo?" He didn't hear his name being called. He was too busy kicking Renji's ass, literally. He kicked Renji in his back side, sending him flying out the door._

"…_uh…Ichi..?"_

"_Toushirou….WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"_

**FLASH**

"..well?" Ichigo's yell cleared the room quick as hell. Not even Matsumoto, in all her drunken glory, stayed behind.

"…we were…uh…we…: Toushirou struggled to remember. Ichigo watched him with one eyebrow raised. It wasn't like Toushirou to not have an answer to a simple question. And you would've thought he'd complain about Ichigo calling him 'Toushirou' by now. Ichigo thought about this and came to a shocking revelation

"Toushirou…did you drink?"

"N-no! Matsu hiv Matsu hic Matsu hic Big Boobs gave me some tea. But it tasted really funny………."

Ichigo took a minute and checked his little Toushi out for the first time since he got there. He had his arms crossed with and a pout was apparent on his face, along with the kind of pink blush you only get from drinking a lot of sake. When Ichigo zoomed in and looked him in the eyes, he burst out in laughter. What a big give away.

"Toushirou, you're drunk"

"Heheheheh…im….hehe..not!...heh" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened you drunkard?"

"..um…there was spin the bottle? And I was stuck kissing the dude with Choppy stick eyebrows."

Well at least he got an answer….I think. He put his hands on his hips and stared at Toushirou, who proceeded to do the same, only with one eye closed and a childish pout on his face.

"Toushirou" He sighed and gave up

"Yay! I win!" Toushirou jumped in the air only to trip when he got back down and fall on his ass.

"ow…"

"Spin the bottle huh?"

For some reason, Ichigo didn't feel anger towards Toushioru anymore. He remembered the last ime thatcrazy blonde forced him to play that game. Him and the young taichou were already together and Matsumoto somehow got him to kiss Rukia in front of Toushirou. Ichigo didn't feel anything and Toushirou saw that and didn't get pissed….except at first. But He was understanding right? So Ichigo gotta be the same right?

"Okay Toushirou. I'll go get ya some coffee or something. But first…" Ichigo shunpo-ed away and left a drunk Toushirou alone in Tenth Division.

**Some where else...**

"Aah! Ichigo ya bastard!" Renji hung upside down from the roof of the six division building wearing only his undergarments, seeing as his other clothes were being used to keep him tied up in a very uncomfortable position.

"It's what you get! Ha!" Ichigo laughed and shunpo-ed away.

"…ugh.." Renji struggled to get free "How did he do that?!"

**Back at Tenth Division….**

"…hehehehehe…." Toushirou giggled in his sleep. Ichigo walked up to the boy, that was napping on the floor, and nudged him with his foot. He rolled over but didn't wake up.

"oh damn" He put the cup of coffee he had in his hand down on Hitsugaya's desk and picked the boy up. He shook him a little in his arms but he still wouldn't open his eyes. He layed the boy down on the couch and proceeded to think.

"hm…heh I know." Ichigo walked out and returned a minute later with a bucket of water. He threw on Toushirou and watched the boy squirm and jump off the couch, totally soaked.

"Ah!...who..wha..how?" He looked down at his wet shihakusho and frowned.

"Whatcha do that for?" He frowned some more and stared at Ichigo, who was laughing his ass off.

"I gotcha coffee"

"So?" He took off his wet shirt and dropped it on the floor. His pants wasn't hit bad, but his hair was soaking wet and hanging off his head.

"….water cold…" He walked over to his desk and sat down. Ichigo had left to Toushirou a towel to dry off with but came back and was shocked to see Toushirou drinking a bottle of sake.

"Hey hic Ichigo! Sake is goooooooooddddddddddd." Ichigo quickly scanned the room. There was no one there or no one hiding in there at least. He was only gone for about a minute.

"…sa-ke…"

"..h-how..?"


	4. Why prt2

Hey peoplez!! Sorry I procrastinate on these updates, this one is earlier than the last though. I couldn't type up due to Memorial Day and all. Parties, barbeque and all that good stuffs. So I know you already noticed how each chapter relates to the title. Why? What? How? Well, I lost inspiration for all of that so now every chap so far will have a part 2. This is Why? Prt2.

Enjoyz!!

* * *

"..uh…Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"W-why do I have to wear this?"

Toushirou's eye twitched. Yes, he understood this whole Halloween holiday the humans celebrate and how they dress up for it, but what he DIDN'T understand was why he was dressed up like a dog.

"You're my little puppy Toushi. And it looks cute on you."

Ichigo smirked. Toushirou was wearing an all white puppy suit with matching little doggy ears while Ichigo was only wearing a pair of orange dog ears.

"Then why the hell aren't you wearing a suit!?"

"I don't want to."

"Bastard."

Toushirou scowled hard at the strawberry before starting to take off the annoying costume. Ichigo would've stopped him if he wasn't lying on the floor after being tripped by his little puppy.

"Come on Toushirou. Its cute."

"I don't do cute." Toushirou changed back into normal clothes while Ichigo frowned sadly.

"At least wear the ears."

"Hmph. Fine."

Toushirou picked the little ears up and placed them back on his head. At least now the idiot strawberry was satisfied. It was dark out and now they were walking out Ichigo's house going to meet up with Inoue who volunteered to gather everyone at her house.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Toushi?"

"Why dogs of all animals?"

"Well…..I always wanted to have a doggy an-"

"Huh?" Toushirou looked up at the grinning strawberry and his eye started to twitch once again. Ichigo moved closer to him but he moved farther away.

"…sadistic bastard"

"That's mean."

"Okay pervert."

"…harsh."

"I'm NOT your little puppy OR your little pet."

"You're no fun."

"Hmph."

Ichigo was following Toushirou for a moment before suddenly stopping in his tracks. When Toushirou turned around to look at the idiot all he could see was the evil smirk on his face and something white he was carrying in his hand that he just noticed at this moment.

"Kurosaki…what is that?"

"…..little doggy….:

"wha?"

It was then that Ichigo started to move closer to him, the evil smirk still on his face. He moved slow at first and Toushirou began to back away slowly. But when he started to advance faster, Toushirou started to run. In a few seconds the big orange dog was chasing the little white doggy.

"Stay away Kurosaki!" Toushirou now had an idea of what he had in his hand.

"Toushi-kun…."

"Stay away!!"

**Inoue's place………….**

"Great! Almost everyone is here!" Inoue hopped around checking off everyone's name in the checklist in her hand. She was cheerful as always, and she was all excited to go out in her princess costume.

"We still have to wait for Kurosaki-kun and Hitsugaya-kun."

"They're not here yet?"

Rukia said as she scratched behind her ears. Yes, EARS. She was wearing a bunny costume and was scratching behind one of her huge floppy bunny ears. She was standing next to Ishida who was wearing a superman costume, only it was white and blue instead of red and blue (he likes the white look better). Chad was standing next to the door dressed as Frankenstein. He pulled the look off so well it was scary.

"You want me to go get them?"

Matsumoto offered ad would have been glad to go get her taichou. She wanted him to see her cute genie outfit. In fact, everyone there had on nice outfits. Yoruichi was dressed as a black cat with a purple tail(don't ask me) and Urahara was dressed as himself (he wanted to go as a pimp but Yoruichi wouldn't let him). Renji was dressed as a cop…and he loves the shot gun.

"I know." Inoue said as she walked towards the window to look out.

"There they are now!"

Everyone gathered outside to see two dark figures walking towards them. But when they could see the two clearly they saw something they had never expected to see in a million years EVER.

"…K-Kurosaki-kun?"

"….whoa…"

"…h-how…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Renji was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "HAHAHAHA…can't…b..reathe…hehe…"

Everyone, except for Renji's dumbass (who's still laughing) stood wide eyed at the scene before them. Ichigo, grinning like a madman, holding a very angry looking Toushirou by a snow white leash.

"Hey guys!" Ichigo smiled and waved his free hand while Toushirou mumbled many foul words under his breath.

"…sadistic bastard."

"Calm down doggy."

"When this is over you are SOOO dead."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm gonna have my Fun first."

"Bastard."

"Ichigo?"

Rukia hopped over to him (trying to stay in character) and stood in front of him. Her eyes were still wide in shock.

"You and Hitsugaya-taichou?" he nodded

"Leash?" He nodded again

"Why?"


End file.
